ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Stream (Series)
Ultraman Stream is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise Episodes and Specials #'The Discovery of Light' #*'Plot:' In the aftermath of a hurricane, many monsters are awakened around the Eastern coast of the US. A college student named Simon Newplex finally graduates and gets a degree, as he plans the next stage of his life, a monster appears in his city. #*'Appears:' Aquastromons #'My New Life' #*'Plot:' Now having learned of his identity as an ultra human, Simon is taken in by the organization of SOTH as had been done with previous individuals. Despite the chance he has to be a hero, he's reluctant to join them and wants to live a normal life. #*'Appears:' Aquastromons #'Unwanted Incentive' #*'Plot:' Simon spends time with his cousin, Allan, still not accepting his potential as an ultra. Meanwhile, a flying monster known as Chandora shows up around the coast, attacking towns and zig-zagging its way to the ultra human's home. #*'Appears:' Chandora #'Friendship and Aliens' #*'Plot:' Now apart of SOTH for real, Simon takes to make links with the members, sparking a friendship with Jayce Hancock. As a team building exercise, the higher-ups send the team to investigate a town where children have started disappearing. #*'Appears:' Alien Baltan Chrysal, Alien Serpent Ourobo, Mezard #'We've All got Secrets' #*'Plots:' After fighting another monster, the member Churika leaves in a rush to deal with something at home. Simon and Jayce consider it strange and so investigate what may be up. From the background, Aryanna sees a chance for a promotion. #*'Appears:' Greenmons, Deathmon #'The Flaming March' #*'Plot:' While its the weekend, the team is suddenly called into deal with a powerful fire monster that's already taken out two teams previously. SOTH tries to deal with it, but the "legal" methods don't work, leaving it up to Stream alone. #*'Appears:' King Pandon, Critios, Hydro Kamacuras #'Broken For Good' #*'Plot:' The Hydro Beast named Hydro Kamacuras has risen from the depths along with it's master, Critios. It mows over the weakened Stream with its superior speed. Everyone watches the events unfold including Jayce who's morals are surfacing. #*'Appears:' Critios, Hydro Kamacuras, Beastly Bochagun #'Proof of Purpose' #*'Plot:' A few hours after Hydro Kamacuras's defeat, Jayce is heavily criticized by Aryanna for breaking the rules set to not interfere. The others stand up for him but are constantly threatened with only Simon and Churika staying firm. #*'Appears:' Garbados, Beastly Bochagun #'Behind The Curtains' #*'Plot:' The team is sent to investigate New Orleans where its reported of lashing purple streams and constant disorderly situations. A strange shelled creature is found going around and while they attempt to deal with it, another force targets them. #*'Appears:' Critios, Zuruzla Shellfish, Jakki, Alien Bris Nexos, Beastly Bochagun #'Invitation to Death' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Bris Nexos #'Guns Vs. Kaiju Vs. SOTH' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Gikogilar, Telesdon, Ghostdon, Spoiled Raidrias, Beastly Bochagun #'Approaching Target' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Sea-Killersaurus, Spoiled Raidrias, Deep Sea Bedoran #'Defeat and Victory' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Deep Sea Bedoran, Strelliax, Abyss Bedoran #'Test of Strength' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Baguzun, Beastly Bochagun #'Who are Exactly?' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Kilat Jeziv, Enchainariel, Spoiled Raidrias #'The Day of Passing' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Kettle #'Cross-Way Operation: Japan' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Nova, Varricane, Basser #'Surfacing Puppet Master' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Grigio Gem, Gymaira, Daron #'The Breaking Point' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Scout Beserkes #'Pega's Old Friend' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'The Beginning of War' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' A lot #'Meep' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Morp' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Death' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Destruction' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Specials *Ultraman Stream The Movie: Seas of Wrath Ultras *Ultraman Stream **Normal **Oceanic *Ultraman Beast *Ultraboy Pup *Ultraman Ribut Characters Ultras *'Simon Newplex/ Ultraman Stream:' The most recent Ultra Human to appear, he's a college grad that unlike previous ultra humans, he wants to live a normal life. He's eventually brought around to the superhero life after the death of cousin. Simon is a friendly guy who while he fights kaiju, its primarily to prevent others from getting hurt. SOTH Members *Callen Deleon *Jayce Hancock *George Woods *Churika Honna *Alien Reguran Kiran *Jamie Firston *Alien Kukaratch Calch Citizens *Allan Newplex *Alien Shaplay Mone Villains *Aryanna Woods *Critios Kaiju and Seijin Appearances Hydro Beasts *Aquastromons (Episode 1 - 2) *Hydro Kamacuras (Episode 6 - 7) *Deep Sea Bedoran (Episode 12 - 13) **Normal (Episode 12 - 13) **Abyss (Episode 13) *Diving Magnegauss *Finalbossmons (Episode 24 - 25) Evil *Chandora (Episode 3) *Alien Baltan Chrysal (Episode 4) *Alien Serpent Ourobo (Episode 4) *Deathmon (Episode 5) *King Pandon (Episode 6) *Zuruzla Shellfish (Episode 9) *Jakki (Episode 9) *The Peaces Keepers (Episode 11) **Gikogilar **Telesdon **Ghostdon *Baguzun (Episode 14) *Alien Kilat Jeziv (Episode 15) *Enchainariel (Episode 15) *Alien Kettle (Episode 16) *Nova (Episode 17) *Basser (Episode 17) *Varricane (Episode 17) *Gymaira (Episode 18) *Grigio Gem (Episode 18) *Negaruta *Scout Beserkes (Episode 19) *Fire-Badon *Gijera *Empowered Bemular Neutral *Mezard (Episode 4) *Garbados (Episode 8) *Alien Bris Nexos (Episode 9 - 10) *Sea-Killersaurus (Episode 12) *Daron (Episode 18) *Anguirus Hound *Magnedon *Badan Good *Alien Reguran Kiran (Episode 2 - 25) *Alien Kukaratch Calch (Episode 2 - 25) *Alien Shaplay Mone (Episode 5) *Baby Giradorus (Episode 5) *Beastly Bochagun (Episode 7 - 9, 11, 14) *Spoiled Raidrias (Episode 11 - 12, 15) *Strelliax (Episode 13) Ultraman Stream and Beast: Seas of Wrath *Sicross Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Ultraman Stream